


New Beginnings

by heartsdesire456



Series: Fangs & Fur [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magazine, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Family, M/M, Parenthood, Political Campaigns, Werewolf Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of the new year brought some changes to Fangs & Fur that nobody had really expected. The biggest of which shocked far more than just the Hale pack, or the company. It also shocked pretty much the whole supernatural community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I had a nasty bout of writers block and started like 8 new fics and have finally finished and posted a couple of them but basically things haven't been good for my writing recently.
> 
> FINALLY this fic is read to be posted though!
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit: I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT TO ADD THIS TO THE SERIES! Gah. I posted this at like 5am and tired-posting is never a good idea.**

The start of the new year brought some changes to Fangs & Fur that nobody had really expected. The biggest of which shocked far more than just the Hale pack, or the company. It also shocked pretty much the whole supernatural community.

Talia waited until after the two day holiday for New Years and the start of the new publication ‘month’ (which meant February’s issue) to call a meeting of all the heads of departments in the board room. The even stranger part, the part that confused Stiles more than anybody, was that she called Stiles to join them. When the heads of all departments, even Lydia, the head of Human Resources (and the only non-Hale-pack-member in the room), were gathered, Talia pulled out a large leather documents folder and opened it. 

“There’s no reason to beat around the bush, so I’ll just start with the largest news.” She smiled along the length of the table. “I’m stepping down as CEO of Fangs & Fur.” The room burst into a flurry of whispers of surprise, and Talia cleared her throat. “I have decided to run for Governor of California, and I can’t possibly work on political campaigning while still running the leading werewolf magazine in the country,” she said and Stiles could see the edges of Derek’s proud smile that was directed towards his mother. 

Talia wouldn’t be the first supernatural in politics. In the forty years since supernatural segregation in public ended, there had been two werewolves in the US congress. One was a representative from New York who had served around the time school integration ended when Stiles was in high school and one senator from California currently in office. However, if she won, Talia would be the first werewolf governor and the first female werewolf in high level politics. She would also be the first alpha to ever be in politics at that level as well.

Talia continued, looking down at her documents. “I have here the new contracts for the adjustments that need to be made. First off, Peter will be replacing me as CEO-“

“Are you insane?!” Chris asked in surprise just as Peter gave her a downright evil smile.

“My, my, trusting me with your magazine, Talia?” Peter all but purred, leaning back in his seat to smirk down the table. “This will be fun.”

Talia rolled her eyes at him. “You will do every bit as good a job as I have or I’ll kill you, how’s that?” she asked and Peter rolled his eyes.

“You weren’t fun when I was a child, you’re not fun now,” he sighed, but Talia just smiled at his dramatics.

Talia looked at Chris. “Don’t worry, he won’t run the magazine into the ground.”

Chris grimaced. “You say that now,” he muttered, and Stiles had to cough to cover his laugh. 

He blushed slightly when Talia looked at him after his coughing fit. “And that brings me to the second order of business.” She smirked slightly. “Peter’s place as head of Production will need to be filled, and I’ve decided that the best person for that job, though some might be surprised, is definitely Stiles,” she said, and Stiles froze, eyes widening.

“Uh, I think I just hallucinated… did you just name me Head of Production?” Stiles asked quickly.

Talia smiled and nodded. “I did,” she said, then glanced at Lydia. “That’s why you’re here. I need you to start looking for an assistant for Stiles. He’s used to being the assistant, but if he tries to run all his own errands as head of a department, he’ll go crazy. I need you to find someone just perfect for Stiles.”

Lydia nodded, writing down notes fast as lightening. “Not a problem at all, Alpha Hale,” she answered, looking up to give Stiles a small smile.

Stiles was still in shock when Talia finished the meeting and said that they would implement the new changes in two weeks. He was the last one to stand up, and only then because Derek chuckled at him and pulled him out of his chair by his hands. “Come on, you,” Derek murmured, smiling at him. 

Stiles finally snapped out of it and smiled nervously. “I’m- I’m Head of Productions,” he said and Derek smirked.

“Congratulations.” He leaned in to peck Stiles’s lips. “Come on, we’ll go break the news to Isaac that he and I have to start actually working and not trust you to do it for us while we goof off,” he said and Stiles laughed.

“Dude, I get to be Peter before I fixed your department now! Although, no worries, I won’t have sex with Chris in my office,” he added and Derek grimaced.

“God I’d hope not, that’s alarming and I’d have to kill Peter after he ripped your face off,” he said and Stiles grinned, sliding his hand into Derek’s as they headed to the elevator together.

~

Stiles spent the last week before the transitions with Peter, making sure Peter had showed him exactly how everybody else interacted with the Head of Production so that he knew his job before it was actually his. “And don’t forget that Laura gets really pissy when you fuck up advertisements,” Peter said, showing Stiles some last little things. “Oh, also, just a quick reminder, you can totally have sex in the office without being caught, but please don’t do it with my husband or I’ll have to maim you,” he added with a smirk.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I don’t believe in office sex as a rule, last thing I want is to be thinking about paperwork later when I have sex at home, no reason to taint the marital bed so,” he said in mock-seriousness. “Also, ew, your husband is old, I have my own, thanks.”

Peter grinned. “Suuuuure he is. You know you secretly want some of Mr. Argent. Who doesn’t? Even Talia is tempted sometimes-“

“Oh God, did I walk in on another ‘everybody wants my husband’ lie-session?” They both looked up to see Lydia walking in. She glared at Peter. “You’re horrible and nobody likes you.”

He shrugged. “I’m your boss in exactly three days, so suck it up, Red.”

Stiles gasped in mock horror. “She’s not a ‘red’, that hair is strawberry blonde, you heathen!” Peter made a face as if to say ‘what the fuck’ and Stiles grinned. “What? You didn’t know that dear Lydia, genius of the world, was the first love of my life?” he asked, batting his eyelashes.

Peter scoffed. “Oh please, like Lydia would date _you_. I saw her tell a model to keep walking-“

“That model was my best friend’s ex,” Lydia interrupted. “And Stiles said I was the first love of his life, not that we dated.”

Peter looked at Stiles who smiled sadly. “I fell in love when I passed her the purple crayon and didn’t fall out of love until I realized in my formative teen years that I liked penises cause I met a person with a penis I was attracted to.”

Lydia smirked evilly. “And you were still a virgin until you were about thirty.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I don’t turn thirty for a few months, Woman, begone with your lies.” He made shooing motions at her.

Peter grinned at her. “I don’t think Derek knows how to do sex so Stiles could still be a virgin. Stiles’s children are adopted, after all.”

“Well, Alex is proof Derek can at least attempt sex,” Lydia countered. “Doesn’t mean it’s _good_ sex-“

Stiles cleared his throat, crossing his arms. “I’ll have you know my husband has learned very well how I like to do the sex thing, thank you very much.”

Peter blinked, then turned to Lydia. “Did a grown man call it ‘do the sex thing’, or did I just imagine that?” he asked, and she rolled his eyes.

“Stiles isn’t an adult, he got stuck in his teenage boy form and stopped growing up.” Lydia looked at Stiles. “Also, stating it that way suggests Derek had to learn to be good at sex, which gives Mr. Hale more room to tease.”

Stiles shrugged offhandedly. “Derek had sex with a girl that dumped him after three dates then was _brainwashed_ by Alex’s mother, I doubt me denying it would take away the suspicion that he wasn’t the most ‘experienced’ guy,” he said calmly. He smirked. “But hey, if you really wanna hear it, let’s just say teaching the man I love how to be better at sex was far from a hardship,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at Lydia, who made a face.

“Stiles, I swear to God, you’re just as gross now as you were as a teenager.” She turned to Peter. “Your secretary, do you want to keep her, or do you want to leave her to Stiles and take Erica as your secretary?”

Peter hummed, leaning back against the desk. “How long as my secretary been my secretary?” he asked her and Stiles gave him a flat look. “What? I go through a lot of secretaries,” he defended.

“Four months,” Lydia answered, and Peter rolled his eyes.

“Nah, Stiles can have her. Erica knows how to be the CEO’s secretary.” He clapped with an evil tinge to his glee. “More power is always a wonderful thing.”

Stiles glanced at Lydia and she just shook her head. “When he snaps and goes rogue and starts eating interns, I blame you.”

Stiles gaped. “How is it my fault?!”

“Cause Alpha Hale wouldn’t be going back into politics if you and your husband hadn’t reminded her about all the discrimination she’s yet to conquer,” he said, then turned and walked out. “I’ll tell Sharon she’s staying with Stiles,” she called back as she headed out the door.

Peter raised an eyebrow as she left, eyes following her still as he spoke. “That woman has no soul, does she?” 

“Nope, not a bit,” Stiles answered, shaking his head. “You’d be great friends, if she didn’t hate you. You cause a lot of trouble for HR when you make secretaries quit.”

Peter shrugged. “Not my fault none of them can handle walking in on Chris screwing me over my desk,” he said and Stiles shuddered.

“I hate you sometimes, I really do,” he said, before going back to the things Peter was showing him before Lydia interrupted.

~

The first day of the transition of power, Peter’s first order of business was to call a meeting with the heads of departments and the board of directors first thing in the morning. Because of that, Derek and Stiles had to get the kids to the daycare room quickly and drop them off in a rush. Molly particularly didn’t like being rushed. When Stiles put her down and stood up and started to turn around almost instantly, she wasn’t having it. “Daddy, stop!” she demanded, putting her little hands on her hips and giving Stiles an annoyed look. “Kiss,” she commanded and Derek snickered at Stiles when he ducked back down and gave Molly a kiss and hugged her again.

“I’m sorry, Honey Bunny, Daddy forgot,” Stiles said, pushing an errant curl out of her face when he pulled away. “Love you, have a good day,” he said, then shuffled over to where Alex was still standing by Derek’s legs. “C’mon, hugs and kisses,” he said, and Alex squirmed away, making dramatic noises of protest when Stiles swept him into a hug and pressed wet kisses all over his face.

“Ewwww, Stiles, no!” he complained, wiggling until Derek scooped him up, holding him in front of him so he could copy Stiles and cover Alex in kisses while he tried to turn away. “Daddy, stooooop,” he whined, then glared at them both when Derek put him down. He wiped his face with his shirt dramatically. Molly looked at him curiously but seemed to dismiss his behavior, and her parents, as she turned and headed straight for the table with the toys on it without another glance back.

“Be good and look after your sister,” Derek said, ruffling Alex’s hair and nodding to the kids’ keeper, who smiled and waved at Derek and Stiles on their way out. 

“Bye Daddy, Bye Stiles,” Alex called, and Stiles watched until he took the daycare keeper’s hand and let her lead him over to the bookshelf. When Stiles and Derek left the daycare room, Stiles’s mind went into overdrive, trying to remember if everything was ready for his first real day in his new job. 

He was so caught up in his head that he yelped some when Derek caught him by the elbow and tugged him back, sliding his arms around Stiles’s waist to hug him. “You’re going to do great, Stiles,” Derek comforted, pressing his lips to Stiles’s forehead. “You’re too amazing to do anything less than perfect.”

Stiles sighed. “You say that like there is any way possible to _know_ it.”

Derek tutted. “Of course I know it, I married the one person in the world that can actually achieve perfection in anything he does, I have full confidence that you could find a way to do an amazing job on things God himself failed at, Stiles.” He pecked his lips sweetly. “My mom made you Head of Production because she saw how dedicated and hardworking you are. Trust me, as annoying as it can be, my mom hasn’t been wrong about much of anything in decades. She’s not wrong now.”

Stiles gave Derek a playful smile. “You’re just cocky about being the one that snapped me up and married me now, aren’t you?” 

“Every damn day,” Derek said in a low, playful tone, eyes sparkling with amusement. “Now take a breath, give me a kiss, then go get your stuff and I’ll see you upstairs.”

Stiles sighed heavily, steeled himself, and nodded. “Alright. I’m ready.” He pulled Derek into a warmer, slower kiss than he usually allowed in public before turning away and heading for the elevator to go get his things ready and start his new job.

~

Peter spun his dramatically high-backed chair around to face the board table, fingertips steeple together, legs crossed primly. He looked down the table at both heads of departments and board members before slowly smirking. “Good morning ladies and gentlemen. First order of business.” He sat up some and spread his hands dramatically. “I am your new god,” he said brightly and somewhat manically.

Chris sighed heavily from Peter’s side, dropping his face into a hand. “Hale,” he muttered and Peter rolled his eyes.

“Alright fine, as Mr. Argent has decided to ruin my fun – like usual – I’m your new CEO, but you all know me, if you don’t know me, why the hell are you in my board room?” he asked with a small toss of his head. “Now. Pretty much we’re going to continue on with business as usual. There’s a slight change in policy regarding intra-office mail – by which I mean don’t send me crap via Creepy Finstock Man, that guy really weirds me out – and then we’re going to have some differences of approach with the speed at which we finish an issue.” He gestured down the side of the table with heads of departments. “Expect things to drop back to slower speeds for a little while because the Art Department will inevitably slow down again now that the children are left alone to play baseball in the photography studio, Editorial and Production heads are no longer settling differences with blowjobs to get the issue moving again, and with Talia working on her campaign, Mr. Argent will have many more pack responsibilities to deal with so editorial will be a bit slower by itself.”

Absolutely zero of the people on the Board looked at all impressed with Peter, but Stiles threw him a small thumbs up from the opposite end of the table. The chairperson of the board stood. “Mr. Hale, with the change of power, Alpha Hale’s campaign, and the slower speeds you spoke of how much do we expect the numbers to drop? Our investors have a right to have some say in how the company handles the transition.”

Peter shrugged. “Our numbers shouldn’t drop, we’ll just have a stressful few months until we re-learn our stride.” He narrowed his eyes. “As for investors having a right to say, the Hale pack has controlling interest, so even if she is no longer CEO, until Alpha Hale starts speaking up about the transition, the investors can grin and bear it.” He looked around. “Alright, any questions? I really need to get back to the twelve thousand signatures it apparently takes to run this company.” He looked up both sides of the table. “Speak now or forever hold your peace, ladies and gentlemen.” Nobody spoke up so he shrugged. “Alright, go back to work, everybody.”

After Peter dismissed everybody, there was a small flurry of closing folders and shuffling chairs before the room cleared. Once it seemed everybody else was gone, Chris, who had been at the back of the line of people filing out, shut the door and turned back to Peter, who raised an eyebrow, propping his legs up on the table, crossed at the ankle. “Need something, Mr. Argent?” he asked and Chris chuckled, walking over to him. He leaned on the table beside Peter’s feet, looking down at him. Peter narrowed his eyes some. “What?”

Chris smiled and shook his head. “Is there a reason you cannot take your job seriously?” he asked and Peter grinned.

“Oh please, Christopher, you know the answer to that.” He tilted his head and gave Chris an innocent smile. “I take my job very seriously, I just have fun doing so.” He knocked his foot against Chris’s hip. “Come on, Talia knew what she was doing when she picked me as her successor instead of you or Laura. She knew I’d be my usual self but get stuff done. She’s known me my whole life, you know,” he reminded Chris.

Chris nodded. “I know.” He curled his hand around Peter’s ankle. “You know I find you amusing, Peter, but really, don’t piss off the investors, okay? They’re less easily amused than those of us who either share DNA or a marriage certificate with you.”

Peter smiled a softer, almost fond smile as he looked up at Chris. “You’re not easily amused, you’re just as bad as I am when you aren’t faking this professional old guy persona, admit it.”

Chris’s mischievous smile was the only real reply before he squeezed Peter’s ankle affectionately and stood up. “I’ve got to get back to work, but I’ll bring you something for lunch, Peter.”

“Have I told you lately that you’re the best husband ever?” Peter asked Chris’s retreating figure.

Chris actually laughed from the doorway. “I’m pretty sure you’ve never told me I’m the best husband ever, usually it’s some form of complaint, not compliments,” he chided, then gave Peter a flirty wink before he walked out the doors, leaving a smiling Peter to gather his things so he could get to his office and start on the last of the transition paperwork he had to finish before noon.

~

For the first few weeks, Stiles’s life was pretty hectic. He was still getting used to his position as the head of one of the main departments of the magazine, but he was slowly but surely getting used to it. Peter, however, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying his new job.

“I swear to God, if I come back from lunch and hear Peter Hale and Chris Argent having sex one more time, I’m going to quit,” Erica said as she plopped down between Kira and Scott without any preamble, interrupting their pizza place hang out.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Uh, hi, Erica. Um… what’re you doing here?” he asked with a frown.

Boyd sat down beside Stiles, across from Erica, and slid a plate with two slices of pizza on it towards her. “She can invade your non-pack dinner if she wants,” he defended in a tone that made Stiles throw his hands up.

“Hey, no, your wife can do whatever she wants because I don’t wanna die, that’s cool.” He turned to Kira. “So you probably don’t know them, but this is Erica and this is her mate Boyd,” he said, and Scott nodded with a bright smile.

“Erica’s awesome!” he proclaimed, leaning forward to see Kira around Erica’s hair. “She’s Isaac’s favorite, she and Boyd were his friends in high school,” he detailed for her.

Kira smiled brightly. “Well hey, any friend of Isaac’s is good with me,” she said.

Erica greeted her and then turned to Stiles. “I’m serious. I’m gonna quit. Can I please come be your secretary? I can swap places with Lucinda!”

Stiles grimaced apologetically. “Peter wanted you cause you’re good at your job.”

She pouted dramatically. “But _Stiles_! Not only do I not get to flirt with Boyd anymore since he doesn’t work at the building any longer, but now I have to listen to Gross and Grosser have SEX!” she proclaimed loudly, catching the attention of several tables around them.

Stiles snorted. “You live at the Pack House, don’t you hear that often enough you’re used to it by now?”

She grimaced. “Yes, but work is meant to be a peaceful, sex-noise free zone! Hell, even at home, I don’t hear a peep out of Isaac’s room when Scott stays over! I never heard you and Derek when he still lived at home and his room is right beside ours! Nobody in the whole pack has ridiculously loud sex besides those two and now I’ve gotta deal with it at work too!”

Boyd smirked. “I’m glad I’m working at Alpha Hale’s new campaign office,” he said smugly, earning a sour look from his wife.

Scott tilted his head to the side, giving Erica an innocent look. “But… we hear you having sex all the time at the Pack House, too.”

Erica rolled her eyes. “Yeah, at _home_ , in our _bed_ , like married couples usually do it! Not at work, in your office, on the desk that _three weeks ago belonged to your sister_ ,” she said dramatically.

Stiles shook his head. “Nope, I’ve got Alpha Hale’s desk, Peter wanted his desk to go with him. Something about sentiment. Personally I think he was worried Talia’s desk wasn’t sturdy enough to handle the sex.”

“It’s just unnatural, Stiles!” Erica complained. “You don’t have sex at work. You just don’t. I don’t care what soap operas say to the contrary, office sex is just gross.”

Stiles smirked at her. “Erica, you told me all about dragging Boyd into the supply closet to make out with him.”

She shrugged. “Making out and the occasional ass grab is not having sex, and it’s a supply closet, it’s not an office where other people have to come and meet the CEO.”

“Hey, I’m with you on the no sex at work thing, it’s very unprofessional, but this is Peter Hale, dude.” He shrugged. “He’s a freak and his husband is just as bad as him. Everybody thinks Chris is the sane one, but they forget, he is the one that married Peter and chose that man forever.”

Scott frowned. “I like Peter. I think he’s funny,” he said with a bright smile. “He likes my hair.”

Stiles stared at Scott for a moment before shaking his head sadly. “Scott, buddy, Peter’s insane. Yeah, I like him, too, he’s a pretty fun guy, but he’s still totally insane. Remember the head ripping off thing?”

“Hey, I don’t blame him,” Scott said seriously. “I’d totally rip somebody’s head off if they hurt Isaac. I mean, I’m not sure how you rip a head off, it sounds really hard, but I’d try.”

Erica pushed her hair back and shrugged her shoulders. “Whatever, he loves his husband, whoopee, I love mine, too, but I don’t have him come to the office for lunch and a blowjob.”

Stiles smirked. “Maybe you should stop letting Chris into the office unless they agree to leave the door open?” he suggested and Erica rolled her eyes.

“Peter would probably fire me- oh hey!” She perked up. “Maybe if he fires me, I can get a job working for Derek! I’m sure he needs a secretary since you stopped organizing things for him.”

Stiles laughed but nodded. “Good plan. I’d go for it.”

Erica waved her slice of pizza at him. “You joke, but I’m totally gonna try it.”

~

Stiles was barely able to get Molly out of the car seat and put her on the ground before she ripped out of his arms and sprinted as fast as her little legs would carry her up to the Hale house. She and Alex scuffled some at the door, grunting and growling over who could open the door, before Alex turned the knob and it opened inwards, nearly dumping them both on their faces. “NANA!” they both cried excitedly as the race into the house. 

Derek met Stiles at the bottom of the steps, sliding his arm around Stiles’s waist comfortably as they followed at a slower pace. Stiles could see how happy it made Derek to see their kids excited to visit their pack. Stiles leaned into Derek’s side momentarily before stepping ahead of him since they couldn’t fit through the door side by side. The entrance hall light was on and he could already hear Talia talking to the kids. They walked through to the study and smiled when they saw Talia sitting sideways at her desk, talking to the kids as they bounced excitedly, hanging onto the arms of her chair as they tried to talk over each other, telling her all about what they’d been up to since they saw her earlier in the week. 

“Guys, guys, let Nana at least get out of her chair before you start talking her ears off,” Derek chastised.

Talia stood up, careful not to knock over her grandchildren, and walked around the desk with a warm smile. “Hi, Derek,” she said, walking over to lean in and kiss his cheek in greeting, sliding her palm across his shoulder to scent mark him. She did the same to Stiles before they all left the study and headed to the kitchen. “Alright,” she said, helping Molly up onto one of the chairs as Alex scrambled into the one on her other side. “Who wants a snack?” she asked and Stiles walked over to the refrigerator, getting the kids some slice apples while Derek sat across from his mother.

“Nana, look!” Alex smiled really big and poked at one of his teeth. “I got a loose tooth!”

Talia gasped dramatically. “Well look at you!” She ruffled his hair. “Aww my little tiny cub is growing up.”

“Alex gettin’ old,” Molly said with a solemn nod, making Talia snort and Stiles roll his eyes.

“Your brother isn’t getting _old_ , just older,” Stiles corrected, kissing Molly’s head as he sat a bowl of apples in front of her and another in front of Alex. “Want something while I’m up?” he asked Talia as he headed back to the refrigerator.

She shook her head. “No thanks, Stiles.”

Stiles came back to the table with a bottle of soda for himself and a glass of juice he sat in front of Derek before sitting down beside him. “Thanks,” Derek said, kissing Stiles’s cheek when he settled.

Talia looked up to smile at Stiles. “So, a month in your new position. How’re things going?”

Stiles snickered. “Well they were going great until today. Peter demanded I swap secretaries with him and Lucinda quit instead.” He raised his bottle. “I’m keeping Erica though, Peter can find himself a new secretary.”

“What? Why did Peter not want Erica?” Talia asked with a frown. “Erica’s an exceptional assistant. Peter knows her, she’s a good secretary, and she knows how the office is run.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Erica got sick of Peter ‘having Chris visit’,” he said pointedly, nodding at the kids. “And she did something so that the doors to the office won’t close so there’s no privacy so she doesn’t keep having to hear what they get up to in there, and Peter apparently can’t scare her into fixing whatever she did, and she let slip that she wished she worked for Stiles instead, so he sent her to Stiles and demanded they swap, but Lucinda was his secretary for a short while before and she was glad to be rid of him.”

Stiles nodded. “Lydia talked Lucinda into not quitting reconsidering and gave her to Derek and Isaac since they need an extra set of hands, and Erica’s staying with me, but now Peter has no secretary.”

Talia scoffed, shaking her head. “I’d say ‘maybe now he’ll grow some tact’, but he’s a middle aged man and he’s never grown out of being a spoiled brat who gets everything he wants. If he wants to ‘have visits’ with his husband, he’s going to. I mean I could’ve fired him, but then he’d just sit around doing nothing but corrupting the younger pack members. At least he’s good at his job so I get some usefulness out of him.”

Stiles snickered slightly, glancing at Derek. “Is that’s what happened to you? Corrupted by your uncle?” He reached out and straightened a cowlick in Derek’s hair. “You’re such a ‘bad boy’ that you didn’t brush your hair today,” he teased.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yep. I’m totally wild. I think I’ll drink coffee before bed tonight, just to be a crazy man,” he droned flatly.

“Yep, my little boy is a wild child,” Talia drawled, grinning at Stiles. “Derek was such a handful he sometimes ate dessert before dinner as a teenager,” she said with a dramatic gasp.

Stiles chuckled warmly, hooking his arm through Derek’s, curling their hands together. “My dad would’ve liked if I was as good of a kid as Derek. I was too smart for my own good. Me and Scott found a chemistry book in the sixth grade and decided to do ‘experiments’ and ended up blowing up Scott’s mom’s patio furniture,” he said with a grin. “And that was at twelve years old, it only got worse from there. Sneaking out to go off-roading after my dad got the jeep – before I had a license, I might add – taking apart our gym teacher’s desk at night.” He snickered. “One time we snuck out to drink in the woods and set a small brush fire and Dad and Melissa almost _killed us_ -“

“I remember that,” Talia said, raising an eyebrow. “Nearly set out land on fire. You weren’t there by the time I got there, but your father was embarrassed half to death that his child had threatened our land.”

Stiles gave her an innocent smile. “And look at me now. All grown up and responsible.”

Derek nodded to Molly. “I have a feeling you get to learn your father’s side of things in great detail with this one. Way smarter than she should be,” he said fondly.

Stiles grinned. “Alex is just as sweet and kind as you and Molly’s smart and funny like me.”

“Uh! I’m sweet!” Molly said, frowning at Stiles as if he’d greatly offended her. 

Alex nodded. “Molly shares her blocks sometimes even!” he defended, giving Stiles a look as if daring him to contradict him about his sister.

Derek smiled warmly. “Yeah, she’s sweet, too,” he agreed, giving Stiles a smug look. “The sibling solidarity is another one you get the joys of learning.”

Stiles gazed lovingly at his cubs and curled his hand around Derek’s before turning to give him an almost breathless smile. “And that makes me the luckiest guy in the world.”

“What does?” Peter asked as he waltzed into the room, stole an apple from Molly’s bowl, making her growl at him, then tugged Talia’s hair just to be annoying as he passed behind her to go to the refrigerator.

Talia rolled her eyes. “What did I do to deserve you, Peter?”

He smirked deviously. “Failed at being difficult enough to interrupt mom and dad having sex.”

Derek cleared his throat and nodded at the children just as Alex looked up from his bowl and frowned. “Sex makes babies?” he asked and Stiles snorted at the glare Derek shot Peter for that.

Peter just beamed. “Sure does, Kiddo,” he said, leaning down to kiss Alex on top of the head as he walked around and sat beside Stiles, across from Molly.

Alex seemed to think then nodded. “That makes sense,” he said and Stiles choked on a laugh when Alex looked up at Talia seriously. “Nana, what’s sex?”

Talia chuckled, clearly unable to be anything but amused. “You’ll have to ask your daddy about that one after while.”

“What makes you a lucky man, Stiles?” Peter asked him, looking bored but curious enough to ask.

Stiles held up his left hand, showing off his wedding band. “That,” he said, leaning his head back against Derek’s shoulder. “Cause without Derek, I wouldn’t have my kids, and my kids are awesome even when they pick up bad habits from _someone_ ,” he said, narrowing his eyes at Peter.

“Daddy say I’m not sweet,” Molly informed Peter, shooting Stiles a clearly offended look that was _hilarious_ on her three year old face.

Peter gasped dramatically. “He did not!” She nodded seriously. “Well how dare he,” he said, reaching out to grab her tiny hand in his. “If he does it again, Sweetheart, just tell Uncle Peter and I’ll show him ‘not sweet’,” he said and she giggled, but nodded. Peter smoothed her bangs back, fixing an errant curl. “My little sweetheart is the sweetest girl I know,” he said with a genuinely warm smile.

Stiles lowered his voice in a faux whisper. “Does it freak anybody else out that Peter is surprisingly good with cubs?” 

Peter rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. “Children are more fun than people my own age. Nobody else appreciates how amusing I am.” He looked at Molly with a dreamy sigh. “Also, your daughter is by far the cutest little ball of sarcasm in the history of werewolves.” He pouted. “I want one,” he whined.

Stiles snorted. “You don’t even let your grandkids call you their grandfather,” he reminded him. The all turned as someone came down the hall, footsteps approaching. 

“Talia? Have you seen Laura today?” Chris paused at the kitchen door, looking around, only to spot Talia and smile when he saw the others. “Oh hey, I didn’t hear you guys get here, Derek.”

Peter looked up at Chris and gave him a puppy-eyed look. “Chris, I want a baby, get me pregnant,” he demanded and Chris raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Alex gestured with the apple slice he was eating. “Gotta do sex to get a baby,” he advised before taking another bite.

Chris’s eyebrow raise turned into a full on ‘what the hell?’ expression and Derek just shook his head while Stiles pointed at Peter. “Uh, okay. Two things.” He held up two fingers. “One, we’re far too old to deal with a baby, trust me, it was exhausting when I was twenty and that was thirty years ago. Two, unless I’ve missed something really big in the twenty years I’ve known you, you can’t get pregnant, Peter.”

Peter huffed. “And what I’m hearing is that you don’t want a baby.”

Chris nodded immediately. “I definitely don’t want a baby. We have grandchildren in the first grade. We do not need a child.”

Peter sighed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He pouted, looking at Molly again. He gave her a look that was calculating before seeming to come to a decision. “I need to steal this child and take her shopping and buy her lots of pretty dresses and bows for her hair,” he decided instead.

Chris chuckled. “Good plan. Take Alex too, he wears too much plaid for a four year old child,” he joked, winking at Stiles. “Talia,” he said, turning to her. “Laura?”

Talia shook her head. “I don’t think she’s at home. Sorry.”

Chris nodded. “Oh well, I’ll catch her later,” he said as he turned and left.

Peter turned back to Alex and Molly. “So hey guys! Who wants to come shopping with Uncle Peter Saturday?” he asked them. “We can go to the mall and buy lots of clothes!”

Alex smiled excitedly. “And ice cream?!” he asked, and Peter chuckled.

“Yep, and ice cream,” he agreed.

Molly brightened up. “Yay!” She looked at Stiles and batted her eyelashes. “Pweeeze, Daddy?” she asked and Stiles grinned.

“Of course you guys can go shopping with Uncle Peter, that’s fine with me.”

Derek gave Peter a look. “Just don’t go overboard, okay? Our kids don’t need more clothes than they can wear before they outgrow them,” he reminded him.

Talia nodded. “Good plan, that way Chris has the day free to help me out with my talking points for my first debate.”

Derek brightened up. “When is it?” he asked excitedly.

“Two weeks,” Talia said, tapping her hands excitedly on the table. “I’m very excited to see how I stand up next to my opponents. I never took a debate class in school, so I’m not used to having to formally debate things. I’m used to giving reports or giving instructions, not a back and forth.”

Stiles waved a hand. “You’ll knock it out of the park, don’t worry about it.”

~

Most of the pack – apart from Peter and Chris, who went to the debate to show their support – gathered at the Hale house to watch the first debate Talia was taking part in. Isaac had managed to rig up a giant white sheet and a projector in the back yard since not everybody could fit in the living room. The kids had mostly wandered off to play, not interested in watching their Alpha talk to a bunch of people about things they didn’t care about at their age, but the adults all sat in groups on the patio furniture and on blankets on the grass watching and occasionally cheering out loud for Talia.

The bulk of the debate was a general back and forth on their thoughts about the economic situation in California, how to generate new jobs and better opportunities, and what best way to defeat poverty in the state. However, one of the last topics had Stiles shushing everybody as soon as the moderator spoke up.

“Both of you know, and especially you, Alpha Hale, that California has the highest population of Supernaturals in the United States. In a state with a supernatural population that has surpassed three percent of the entire population, what are your goals to further equality for Supernaturals in a primarily human state?” 

Senator Reed, Talia’s opponent, was allowed to go first. “I have the utmost respect for the supernatural communities in our great state. There have been great movements in the past few years, especially a decade ago, to further equality for Supernaturals. I believe fully that the systems of support we have in place are doing their jobs to quash the intolerance of the past and, hopefully, within the next few years, we’ll come to a point where we can turn our funding away from programs for equality and focus on issues for the betterment of all Californians, not just a small percentage.”

Stiles scoffed and Erica and Scott both booed loudly, throwing popcorn at the projection screen. From the sounds of it, the audience at the debate wasn’t too happy with that reply either. Cora aggressively shushed everybody when it came to Talia’s turn to speak.

“While my opponent probably does genuinely believe it’s that simple,” Talia started, eyes showing some of the fire that made her the person she was, “He is severely understating the importance of rights for Supernaturals. To make it seem like there are so few of us that it’s not that important in the grand scheme of things is in and of itself an excuse for discrimination.” She cleared her throat and glanced at her opponent. “To put it into perspective how much three percent is, three percent is roughly equal to the percentage of Californians who are Filipino. That’s about 1.4 million Californians,” she said plainly. “To suggest we’ve ‘done enough’ in this state for Supernatural Rights because there’s so few of us is the equivalent to the way women getting the right to vote made the country think ‘that’s it, women have equal rights’ while they continued to ignore the true scope of the issue.” 

She put a hand on her chest and spoke to the audience. “I was there in 1981 when SRA-18 was signed and Supernaturals were given the federal designation as _people_ and it gave us the basic rights of human beings. It wasn’t until 1985, two decades after racial segregation ended, that Supernatural public segregation ended. It wasn’t until just two decades ago that segregation in schools ended. My own children went to segregated schools because of it,” she stressed. “Since then, there have been wonderful changes to further our equality, and in my position as CEO of the largest werewolf media outlet in the United States, I’ve witnessed a lot of beautiful things that show how much the world has changed since hunters murdered first my parents and then decades later my husband, my sister, and my two human children.” The pack grew quiet and Stiles leaned into Derek’s side, curling around his arm for comfort. Talia looked back to the moderator. “But to suggest that we’re anywhere near the point that we can just stop fighting is quite frankly absurd. One of my biggest platforms right now is family laws in regards to Supernaturals in the wake of my son and his partner being restricted in their ability to adopt children simply because my son is a werewolf.” She shook her head. “This is not the time to prematurely declare ‘victory’ over prejudice and injustice because things are better than they once were, and to plan to cut funding to the types of organizations that won us the liberties we have now is complacency to ignorance,” she said firmly.

Stiles threw his arms up, smiling wide as the audience at the debate went _wild_ to match the pack around them. Derek looked so happy and so proud of his mom that Stiles had to lean over and kiss his cheek. “I’m seeing where you get your awesome from,” he said and Derek laughed, shaking his head.

“I’m nowhere near as awesome as my mom. Never will be,” he said, looking back at the screen practically star struck by his own mother. “You know, my mom’s always been my hero. I’m still surprised that after thirty-six years, I’m still being reminded why.”

Stiles sighed heavily. “Our poor kids. They’ll never have parents as awesome as their grandparents,” he joked and Derek laughed, but nodded.

“Papa the badass Sheriff and Nana the Alpha of the Century.” He shook his head solemnly. “We’re going to be such disappointments to them.”

Stiles nudged him, grinning. “Well, if nothing else, they’ll always know we love them, even if we’re not as cool as their grandparents.”

Derek chuckled but nodded, looking back up to watch the rest of the debate after the moderator managed to get the audience’s attention again.

~

When Stiles saw Talia the next afternoon, he just shook his head with a playful grin. “It’s gonna be weird as hell when you’re living two hours away in Sacramento,” he said and she tutted, giving him a chastising look.

“Oh I haven’t won anything yet,” she dismissed and Stiles shook his head as he looked at his alpha with pride in his eyes.

“You’re going to.”

~

(Stiles was smug when she did.)

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up (not for sure) next (but eventually totally)-  
> -More Scisaac  
> -Some Sheriff/Melissa attention  
> -Governor Hale in action  
> -Hale Family Feels  
> -Stiles and Derek being Stiles and Derek  
> -Alex and Molly: Partners In Crime (I'm totally gonna make that the title of the fic, too.)  
> -More stuff I haven't thought of yet!!!  
> -OTHER THINGS PEOPLE TELL ME THEY WANT TO SEE! (Maybe. Probably. Sorta.)


End file.
